


Но ты изменился

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: Умер последний дракон, и магия начала уходить из мира. Обычный студент Артур Пендрагон — древний король, рожденный когда-то с помощью магии, но утративший память о былом — тоже не смог существовать в изменившемся мире. А потому он оказался в Камелоте, рядом с человеком, к которому всегда стремилось его сердце. Вот только тот изменился.





	Но ты изменился

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Merlin Reverse 2017 на дайри  
> Артер - ДавыдоФФ

_«Любовь и в самом деле, как ничто другое, способна время от времени переворачивать всю жизнь человека. Но вдогонку за любовью идет и кое-что еще, тоже заставляющее человека вступать на стезю, о которой никогда прежде и не помышлял. Это кое-что зовется «отчаяние». И если любовь меняет человека быстро, то отчаяние — еще быстрей»  
Пауло Коэльо, «Одиннадцать минут»_

Среди холодных серых гор, под мрачным пасмурным небом, в землях, которые никогда не знали тепла, умирал последний дракон. Слишком старый, древний, как сам мир, он не мог больше дышать и поддерживать жизнь в каменеющем теле. Его огонь давно потух, даже из ноздрей уже не струился дымок, как раньше; его сердце стало частью гор, а разум уснул навеки.

Легенды гласили, что волшебные ящеры обречены жить вечно, но это было не так. Драконы умирали, их истребляли люди, а старость превращала их в камень, в основание, могучую подошву гор — это и была их вечность. И способ отдать магию миру, в котором ее и так почти не осталось.

Дракон выдохнул последний раз и умер. Земля содрогнулась, затем еще раз и еще, пока на месте, где лежал старый ящер, не выросла настоящая гора. Когда-нибудь она будет изрыгать пламя, уничтожая все живое, имевшее глупость поселиться у ее подножья, но пока гора была молода — смерть дала начало новой жизни, подчиняясь законам природы. Магия, словно дождевая вода, впиталась в камень, растворилась в земле, возвращаясь туда, откуда появилась изначально. Она должна была скоро возродиться в живом существе, но земля вновь начала трястись, и чужая, темная сила вобрала ее без остатка.

Новорожденную гору прошила глубокая трещина.

Магии — неотъемлемой части мира — больше не существовало. Она ушла из земли, заставляя саму природу бездумно восстать против человека, уничтожила волшебных существ, забрав у мира чудо, и покинула сердца людей, ожесточая и отупляя их до неузнаваемости.

Это был двадцать первый век — время, когда умер последний дракон, а магия навсегда ушла из мира.

Сообщение о землетрясении, случившемся в южном Уэльсе несколько дней назад, до сих пор висело на первой странице новостей. Никто не пострадал, только у жителей ближайшего городка попадали картины со стен, да треснул старинный колодец в одном из дворов. Такие происшествия обычно вообще не попадали в новости, и Артур не придал статье значения, привычно пролистав заголовки до результатов утреннего футбольного матча.

Солнце, появившееся из-за туч впервые за две недели, отсвечивало от экрана телефона. Артур прищурился, пожалев о том, что не прихватил сегодня солнечные очки, и вгляделся в белые буквы на темном фоне — не лучшее оформление сайта, только зрение портит. 

Легкий ветерок растрепал волосы, обласкал разгоряченную быстрой ходьбой кожу, солнечный блик, отразившись в луже, на мгновение ослепил. Артур зажмурился, неловко ступил вперед, поскользнулся в свежей грязи и полетел на тротуар. Последней его мыслью было сожаление, что он так и не узнал счет утреннего матча, а последним чувством — странное ощущение невесомости, словно он не падал на брусчатку, а парил над ней в воздухе. В следующее мгновение к горлу подкатила тошнота, ставшая привычной в последние несколько дней, и Артур потерял сознание.

На лежащего посреди тротуара парня наткнулись лишь к концу пары. Позвали врача, перенесли в комнату, сделали несколько уколов и оставили в покое. Строго наказали его соседу по комнате и, по совместительству, бойфренду присматривать за ним и сообщить, если что-то изменится. Решили, что это переутомление, осложненное простудой. И никому не показалось странным, что парень так и не пришел в сознание.

К вечеру Артур впал в горячку, заметался на кровати и наполнил тишину комнаты хриплыми стонами. Его сосед — парень, с которым иногда удобно было трахаться — испуганно потоптался около кровати, затем схватил рюкзак и убежал прочь, не желая добавлять проблем в свою и без того казавшуюся непростой жизнь.

На следующий день Артура навестили друзья. Посидели немного, обсудили вчерашнюю лекцию, почти не обращая на него внимания, и ушли. Переступив порог, они напрочь забыли, что у них был друг по имени Артур Пендрагон.

Постепенно Артур исчезал из мира, словно его никогда и не было. Дитя магии не могло существовать без силы, которая лежала в основе его существа. Сосед по вечерам просто смотрел на него, иногда трогал за плечо, но больше ничего не предпринимал. От человека, с которым Артур время от времени делил постель, можно было ожидать большего.

Он уже почти перестал дышать, когда под руку попался простой кусок ткани — забытый кем-то красный шейный платок… Артур из последних сил сжал его в кулаке и бледными, потрескавшимися губами выговорил лишь одно имя: «Мерлин».

Над головой плотно сомкнулись ветви, образуя своеобразный навес и полностью защищая от дождя. Было ли это созданием природы или порождением магии, Артур не знал, да и гадать не стал. Сухо — и на том спасибо. Редкие крупные капли все же обрывались сверху, но это было ничто по сравнению с ливнем, который зарядил несколько минут назад.

Здесь, под защитой вековых деревьев, решили заночевать. Завтра предстоял долгий путь, а затем — не менее выматывающая дорога обратно. Рыцари быстро нашли место для ночлега, устроились на ковре из опавших листьев. Шатер ставить не стали, обошлись подстилками: летний ночной воздух был хоть и свежим, но довольно теплым, а плащи достаточно защищали от ветра и сырости. 

Артур лег отдельно от остальных, на краю лагеря, вызвавшись дежурить в самое нелюбимое рыцарями время — посреди ночи. Сон пришел быстро, и, казалось, так же быстро Артура разбудили. Он потянулся, накинул плащ и проверил оружие. Артур был уверен, что в этом лесу нападать на их маленький отряд попросту некому, но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней. Обойдя лагерь по периметру, Артур устроился возле костра, подбросил веток и протянул руки к огню, согревая замерзшие ладони.

Вокруг было тихо, даже ночные шорохи не беспокоили спящих, которые тоже не издавали ни звука. Артур точно знал, что одна половина их маленького отряда обычно отчаянно храпит, а другая — посапывает, причмокивает или вздыхает во сне. Видимо, это место любит тишину. Оно, как и все вокруг, пропитано магией. Обычно спящая в деревьях, в земле, в животных и растениях, так, что дотянуться до нее могли лишь избранные, здесь она, отчаянно цепляясь за жизнь, выходила на поверхность, бурлила и неторопливо стекалась к своему эпицентру.

Огонь причудливо изогнулся, языки пламени лизнули хворост, соединились и явили Артуру настоящую живую картину: рыцарь, верхом на мощном коне, держащий наперевес копье, а позади него яркой вспышкой застыла другая фигура… 

Вздохнув, Артур пошевелил угли, и представление прекратилось. Он устал от навязчивых знаков, от тщетных попыток магии воззвать к его помощи. Поначалу он даже находил в этом иронию: магия видела свою последнюю надежду в том, кто ненавидел ее и сжег магов больше, чем их теперь осталось в Камелоте. Однако сейчас его просто раздражало любое ее проявление. Он пытался, но оказался не в силах помочь даже самому себе.

Лицо — словно кто-то вылил на него ведро воды — окатило ледяным холодом. Ветер тоже пытался привлечь его внимание, как и огонь, воздух, как все вокруг.

— Мы все здесь в ловушке, — тихо сказал Артур, — и скоро умрем. Так давайте сделаем это достойно.

Следующий порыв ветра больше походил на пощечину. Артур усмехнулся и снова помешал угли. Да, он сдался, но это был единственно верный путь.

[ ](https://i.yapx.ru/KFdn.jpg)

Скоро Артура сменили на дежурстве, и он отправился к своей кровати из листвы и игл, но так и не уснул до утра. Его бездействие вовсе не означало, что сердце больше не болело за Камелот, за людей в нем, за одного единственного человека, которого Артур должен был спасти.

Рыцари сторонились его — чужака, пришедшего в королевство два месяца назад и приглянувшегося Правителю. Все знали, в чьих покоях Артур проводит каждую ночь, его не осуждали, но и не стремились заводить дружбу. Впрочем, смех и радость давно ушли из Камелота. Опустели таверны — пить горожане могли и дома; одежды даже самых молоденьких и привлекательных девушек постепенно стали серыми, мешковатыми, потускнели волосы и глаза; люди теперь больше походили на тени. Из них вытягивали жизненную силу, которая тоже была частью магии этого мира.

Раньше Артур и представить не мог, как много завязано на магии: даже человек — его организм, его душа — это тоже магия, которая нитями опоясывала королевство, да и весь мир, очевидно. Исчезнет она — не станет ничего вокруг, Камелот просто перестанет быть, и это, наверное, положит конец и его Правителю.

Утром все так же тихо, не издавая ни звука, отряд позавтракал и отправился в путь. А на следующий день рухнула последняя надежда.

Обратный путь занял два дня. Артур ехал замыкающим и едва ли перекинулся парой десятков слов с рыцарями. Все они были ему хорошо знакомы: Леон, Ланселот, Персиваль, Элиан, Гавейн — но никто из них не помнил его. Точнее, они, подобно Правителю, не узнавали в нем человека, чей образ бережно хранили в сердце.

Артур старался запомнить обширные луга с сочной зеленой травой, прогибающейся под порывами ветра; любовался лесом, который всегда любил, в котором никогда не терялся, даже в незнакомой чаще, потому что знал и уважал его законы и, даже против собственной воли, прислушивался к его древнему духу; смотрел на чистое, без облачка, небо и слепящий диск солнца, пока в глазах не начинали плясать пятна и уже ничего не было видно; дышал вкусным пряным воздухом, заполняя им грудь до отказа; на привалах вел ладонью по земле, даря поддержку и ей.

За два месяца Артур узнал о магии больше, чем за всю жизнь, принял ее как данность и насмотрелся на ее проявления в самых худших вариантах. В Камелоте теперь, как и воображал себе когда-то Утер, вся магия обращалась во зло и тьму.

Артур спешился и кинул поводья конюху. Тот позаботится о лошади, накормит ее, напоит, почистит и отведет в стойло — в отличие от остальных, Артур мог пользоваться этой привилегией. Замок встретил его тяжелым вздохом и ледяным холодом знакомых белых камней — теперь даже солнце не нагревало их. Артур сразу отправился к себе, зная, что остальные доложат Правителю о Хрустальном гроте. Впрочем, тот наверняка догадывался сам, что и из его затеи ничего не вышло.

Слуга принес немного еды, натаскал воду для большой бадьи, в которую Артур со стоном удовольствия погрузился, едва утолив голод.

— Ох, маленькие радости еще остались в этой жизни, — Артур ободряюще улыбнулся слуге. 

Тот отчаянно отпрянул, словно одна улыбка Артура могла его убить. Впрочем, так и было: Правитель оказался ужасным собственником, и слуги у Артура менялись чаще, чем над Камелотом светило солнце.

— Если ты поговоришь со мной, то ничего не случится, я не скажу ему.

— М-морриса казнили после того, как он посмеялся над вашей шуткой.

— Моррис был идиотом. — Артур вздохнул и закатил глаза. Мальчишку было жалко, но тот умер всего на несколько месяцев раньше, чем мог бы, пощади его Правитель. — Он смеялся в полный голос в тронном зале.

— Я слышал иное.

— А я присутствовал при этом. Как думаешь, я могу ошибаться?

— Еще бы! Вы…

— Осел? Задница? Придурок? — Артур расхохотался.

— Нет! — слуга в ужасе отпрянул и, для верности, помотал головой. — Что вы! О вас нельзя так говорить. Эти слова вообще под запретом!

— А как можно обо мне говорить?

— Никак. Вас запрещено обсуждать.

— А кто-то еще ворчал на мои новые законы, — пробормотал Артур и наклонился вперед, показывая слуге, что можно начать мытье.

Артур мог бы и сам — в последнее время он почти все привык делать сам, не всегда ему немедленно поставляли новых слуг взамен казненных, — но он устал и мечтал лишь о мягкой постели, которая ему не светит еще несколько часов. На фоне удручающих результатов поездки к Хрустальному гроту не зазорно вспомнить прошлое и позволить себе ненадолго расслабиться.

Замотавшись в поданную слугой простыню, Артур прошел к кровати, тряхнул головой, прогоняя с волос оставшиеся капли воды. Они попали на разложенную на покрывале одежду, и красную рубаху раскрасили пятна-горошины. Впрочем, Артур успел только скинуть простыню, когда в покои вихрем ворвался тот, кого он ожидал, но не желал увидеть.

Слуга молча выскользнул за дверь. Артур, замешкавшись на пару мгновений, медленно повернулся. Знакомый силуэт, темные волосы в беспорядке, смешно торчащие уши, мешковатая, видавшая виды одежда... Его все еще можно было принять за того улыбчивого юношу, а позже — мужчину отчаянно храброго, не просящего у судьбы и короля ничего, кроме обычных благ для своих близких: здоровья, крыши над головой, уважения и доброты.

Сердце Артура стремилось узнать в нем самого дорогого для себя человека, но болезненно сжималось, разочаровываясь раз за разом.

— Ты должен был отправиться прямо ко мне, — бросил знакомый незнакомый голос.

— Я решил сначала привести себя в порядок, — дернул плечом Артур. — Для тебя.

— Ты мог бы сделать это в моих покоях.

— Твоя одежда мне жмет, — Артур усмехнулся. Он не спешил одеваться, подозревая, что самым разумным сейчас будет оставаться как есть. Может, это отвлечет Правителя от безумных идей, ненужных расспросов и долгих взглядов, которые уже порядком поднадоели.

Правитель внезапно рассмеялся, схватил яблоко со стола и откусил. Сок побежал по его подбородку, и он неуклюже вытерся, не переставая жевать и улыбаться. Пожалуй, именно эта улыбка досаждала Артуру больше всего.

— Зря я отправил тебя с отрядом, знал же, что там ты не принесешь никакой пользы.

— Кристаллы в гроте обратились в пыль незадолго до нашего визита, — как бы между прочим заметил Артур.

Он был почти уверен, что именно мысли Правителя, обращенные в сторону пещеры, а по сути — в его, Артура, сторону, и уничтожили очередной оплот магии.

— Ты особенный, Артур, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Правитель. — Ты должен был умереть после первой же ночи со мной, но продолжаешь дышать, твое тело не обратилось в пепел. И я надеялся, что магия Хрустального грота сможет найти в тебе источник силы и выстоять.

— Прости. — Артур не раскаивался, ему вообще было все равно.

— Поначалу я считал, что ты послан в Камелот, чтобы спасти мир и магию, — задумчиво сказал Правитель. — Но теперь вижу, что ты, наоборот, торопишь смерть.

— Можешь казнить меня. — Артур поежился и все же натянул штаны. Стоять голым оказалось довольно холодно. — Мне, в сущности, без разницы.

— Именно! — Правитель всплеснул руками и прошелся взад-вперед около стола. — Тебе плевать на людей, на королевство, на меня, в конце концов, тебе вообще все равно, наступит ли завтра. Я не узнаю тебя, Артур!

— А я не узнаю тебя, — тихо ответил Артур. 

Наверное, именно Мерлин определял его как человека и как короля, а этот… Правитель отличается от забавного верного слуги, друга, человека, заполнившего собой сердце Артура, как ночь и день, как земля и небо. Даже глаза его вместо синих — черные, а магия светится серебром вместо золота.

Правитель сел на край кровати и хмуро уставился в пол. Он не был злым или плохим — это Артур успел понять еще в первую неделю своего пребывания в Камелоте. Он просто устал и запутался, зачерствел и пересмотрел свою мораль. 

Он думал, что узнал в Артуре Короля, но не оставил место Правителя. Хотел убедиться, наверное, а вместо этого потихоньку уничтожал мир. Поначалу Артур пытался донести это до него, но только чудом избежал казни. Правитель не поверил ему, и Артур не стал настаивать.

— Завтра начнут прибывать маги, все: и нелюдимые отшельники, и мудрые старцы, и молодые воины, и простые целители. Я собираю Совет, и это будет последняя и решающая наша попытка.

Артур лишь кивнул. Скорее всего, это будет последний день для каждого из этих несчастных людей. Правитель украдет их магию, и мир еще на несколько шагов приблизится к гибели.

Артур потянулся за рубашкой, но твердая рука остановила его. Тонкие пальцы обхватили запястье — сильно, но не причиняя боли, заставляя подчиниться. Артур подался вперед, охотно отвечая на поцелуй. Если закрыть глаза, то можно было представить, что перед ним Мерлин. Губы, запах, кожа, тело — все было его, и Артур охотно отдавался старому другу, как втайне мечтал еще тогда, в своей первой жизни в Камелоте. Мечтал ощутить его в себе, сжимать в объятиях, подаваться навстречу его торопливым, чуть неуклюжим движениям, чувствовать этот идеальный ритм, а затем с восторгом принимать в себя, кончая лишь после того, как Мерлин обмякнет на нем.

Ему снился Камелот. Такой, каким замок был прежде, когда его озаряло яркое весеннее солнце и улыбки Мерлина. Артур снова был принцем, и был жив его отец, а в сердце Морганы никогда не расцветала тьма. Рыцари снова внимали каждому его слову, жесту и движению, и Артур красовался, сам не понимая, перед кем: перед зелеными новобранцами или посматривающим на него украдкой Мерлином, перед суровым отцом или своенравной Морганой и ее верной Гвен.

Смех то и дело звучал над полем, яркая, не так давно взошедшая трава мягко пружинила под ногами, сапоги скользили в грязи, не успевшей высохнуть после ночного дождя. Артур чувствовал себя счастливым, ему казалось, что еще немного — вдох или два вкусного свежего воздуха, — и он просто лопнет от переполнявших его чувств. Мерлин подбадривал его ехидными замечаниями, восторженными и (Артур хотел в это верить) нежными взглядами.

А затем сон изменился. Артур увидел себя среди высоких каменных домов в предместье Лондона, на кампусе, который был довольно хорошо ему знаком. И там тоже был Мерлин — молчаливая, бледная тень — не мудрено, что Артур не узнал его, хоть и делил с ним комнату и постель. Этот Мерлин не улыбался, почти всегда молчал, лишь стонал по ночам, но Артур за это тычком или даже пинком будил его и просил не мешать спать.

Этот Мерлин был и не был. Его разум и сердце не возродились в новом мире, а были заперты где-то далеко. Мерлин оградил себя от страданий и тем самым забрал у себя настоящую жизнь, окрашенную чувствами и эмоциями. Артур потянулся к нему, силясь разбудить, сказать, что теперь он рядом и все будет хорошо, но получил в ответ лишь тусклый безжизненный взгляд, здесь для Мерлина Артура просто не существовало.

Но в следующее мгновение Артур очутился в пещере, на дне которой, свернувшись огромным каменным клубком, лежал мертвый дракон. Это было самое печальное и самое страшное зрелище, которое ему доводилось видеть. Любая смерть всегда порождала жизнь — в этом был ее смысл и неразрывный цикл существования, в этом была особая магия мира. Здесь же умерло все, даже воздух казался сухим и безжизненным, и вряд ли им можно было дышать долго. Из этого места навсегда ушла магия, и оно ждало момента, когда сможет исчезнуть вместе со всем миром. 

Артур подошел к дракону и дотронулся до его головы. Камень казался смертельно холодным, шершавым и крепким, самым крепким минералом на планете. 

Рядом с драконом лежало яйцо. Хотя, вероятно, это был обычный булыжник, вот только слишком правильной была его форма, слишком необычным — цвет. Яйцо тоже окаменело, но внутри него еще теплилась жизнь. Артур осторожно присел рядом с ним на корточки, отчистил скорлупу от пыли и засохшего мха, напрягшись, поднял его и завернул в красный камелотский плащ. Ладони согревали скорлупу, дыхание касалось вершины, стук сердца Артура отдавался в камне.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Артур нерожденному дракону. — Я спасу тебя.

Он рванул прочь из пещеры, под ночное небо, под потухшие звезды, на землю, где больше не росла трава. В этом уголке мира Артур казался единственной искрой жизни, но даже ее оказалось достаточно, чтобы свершилось маленькое чудо: скорлупа яйца потеплела, и с нее осыпалась каменная оболочка…

Артур проснулся в холодном поту. Рядом спал Правитель, за окном уже тускло, но все еще мерцали звезды. Артур распахнул окно и вдохнул чистый ночной воздух, приятно холодящий разгоряченное лицо. И посмотрел на руки. До локтей их обильно покрывала серая каменная пыль. Артур, задохнувшись, стиснул зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и вцепился в оконные створки. Разве так бывает? Разве без магии сны оживают? А этот сон был не просто живым, все происходило на самом деле. Может, дело в том, что Правитель на этот раз спал рядом, и Артуру хватило близости со средоточием силы, ну, или того, что совсем недавно это средоточие было в нем и даже оставило внутри свою частичку.

Взяв себя в руки, Артур стряхнул пыль первой попавшейся тряпкой, а затем выкинул ее в окно. Правителю ни к чему было знать, что рядом с ним умудрилась сотвориться магия.

Утром начали съезжаться маги. Артур должен был встретить каждого из них и поручить рыцарям проводить в Тронный Зал. Никто точно не знал, сколько магов отзовется на приглашение Правителя. Тот утверждал, что все, но Артур знал: Мерлин частенько любил преувеличивать. Впрочем, посмотрев на добрую сотню разномастных людей, прибывших до полудня, Артур склонен был ему поверить. К вечеру число гостей увеличилось до двух сотен и, едва солнце коснулось горизонта, начался Совет.

Артур проводил последнего гостя и уже направился к выходу, когда Правитель окликнул его.

— Останься, — едва слышно прозвучало за спиной.

Артур обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, не показалось ли ему, но Правитель смотрел на него выжидательно и кивнул на место рядом с собой. Справа от себя. Артур, стараясь не выдать своего удивления, встал рядом с Правителем и скрестил руки на груди. Вряд ли он смог бы защитить даже муху в этом зале, если бы колдуны вздумали на нее напасть, но свою слабость он показывать не собирался. Пусть думают, что он тоже колдун.

Выдержав небольшую паузу, Правитель заговорил. 

— Думаю, вы догадываетесь, зачем я собрал вас в Камелоте. Магия уходит из этого мира. Не только наша сила, но все связующие нити природы угасают. Если мы не придумаем способ остановить это, мир исчезнет. Вместе с нами, конечно.

— Символично, что мы собрались в Камелоте, — усмехнулся один из магов — высокий, полностью седой мужчина с холодными серыми глазами. — Много лет короли именно этого королевства старались избавить мир от любых проявлений магии.

— Они ошибались, — резко оборвал его Правитель. — И, в конце концов, признали это.

— И поплатились!

Глаза Правителя вспыхнули серебром, и недовольный маг исчез в вихрях голубого пламени.

— Неважно, что было когда-то, — повысил голос Правитель, когда в зале поднялся гул. — Нам нужно думать, как спасти мир сейчас. Есть кто-нибудь, кто слышал о подобном? Вспомните рассказы мудрецов, древние книги, что когда-то прочли, мне нужны ваши мысли и предположения.

Маги молчали. Нахмурившись, они смотрели на Правителя.

— Можете говорить, я не стану никого убивать.

— А нечего говорить, — отозвался один из стариков. — Магия умирает, и мы ничего не можем поделать.

— Почему же? Нас здесь две сотни, если мы объединимся…

— То растратим свои силы впустую. У нас нет врага, с которым мы могли бы сразиться.

— Может, мы просто о нем не знаем.

— Мир решил умереть, вот и вся правда, — старец склонил голову и отступил в тень. 

Он явно не боялся смерти, он прожил свою жизнь, и теперь ему было все равно, как умирать: в своей лесной хижине от старости или вместе со всем миром. Последнее было даже предпочтительнее.

Правитель нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Он явно надеялся, что кто-нибудь из этих людей обладает древним знанием или просто чувствует… и он не подозревал, что единственный человек, который видел полную картину, стоял рядом с ним. Артур и теперь мог наблюдать, как тонкие золотые нити тянутся от каждого мага к Правителю. Тот поглощал их незаметно для себя и других, и, если маги и чувствовали усталость, то списывали ее на трудную дорогу и долгое ожидание начала Совета. Сам Правитель тоже слабел — все его силы уходили на то, чтобы удерживать в себе запас магии на целый мир.

Маги вновь зашептались. Все-таки многие из них были молоды, у некоторых были семьи, дети, и они не хотели умирать. Если бы они только могли увидеть и понять, если бы хоть один сказал Правителю про его страшный дар.

— Моя сила почти безгранична, — тихо произнес Правитель, не обращаясь ни к кому, но так, чтобы его услышал только Артур, — но даже я не знаю, как все изменить. Я пытался даже приносить жертвы неизвестным богам, но это не помогло. Полтысячи людей — две деревни и половина Нижнего города — погибло в один миг, повинуясь моей воле, но магия не вернулась. Я неудачник, — вдруг почти весело ухмыльнулся он, — неуклюжий идиот, ведь правда?

Черные глаза вопросительно уставились на Артура. Если бы хоть на миг они стали синими… А может, лучше вот так. Мерлин не пережил бы осознания, что именно он губит весь мир. Но Мерлин бы понял, конечно, понял, и разобрался бы во всем! Ведь это был Мерлин, ведь Артур знал его именно таким.

Артур отрицательно покачал головой.

— Если я скажу, что бесполезно сопротивляться, — все-таки сказал он, — ты не послушаешь меня. Прими смерть как данность, смирись. Мы исчезнем, а вместе с нами и мир. На его месте потом появится новый, и все ошибки, которые совершили мы, вся боль, которую мы испытали, все зло, что обрушилось на людей по нашей вине, не будут иметь к нему никакого отношения. Там будут жить новые люди, наворотят своих дел, но это будет их право. А мы исчезнем вместе с Камелотом, с замком, драконами и магами. О нас будут говорить, может быть, но никто не сможет доказать, что когда-то мы существовали на самом деле.

Правитель смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Так будет? — хрипло спросил он.

— Не знаю. Я не провидец.

Артур склонил голову, показывая, что готов принять на себя любой гнев, но Правитель промолчал и отвернулся, лишь золотые нити быстрее прежнего потянулись к нему. Теперь он почти утопал в золоте, окутанный им, словно коконом. Артур зажмурился, не желая видеть его лицо, фигуру, растрепанные волосы и уши, эти уши… Нет!

— Нет! — повторил его мысли Правитель, и Артура опалило огнем. 

Он открыл глаза и с изумлением уставился на искры пламени, вылетавшие теперь из амулета в руке Правителя. Это был защитный амулет, наделенный силой самой природой. И теперь он разбрасывал искры по залу, и те, на кого они попадали, вспыхивали, словно щепки. Люди закричали, рванули к выходу, но двери не поддавались; пытались колдовать, но магии в них больше не осталось; шарахались от искр, от вспыхивающих друзей, забивались в углы, выли, срывали голос, но никак не могли защитить себя.

[ ](https://i.yapx.ru/KFYU.jpg)

Артур в ужасе взирал на ад, разверзшийся в тронном зале Камелотского замка. Правитель рядом снова и снова кричал слова заклинания, вытянув руку с амулетом в направлении магов. Зал быстро наполнился дымом, стало темно, красные искры отражались от плотной завесы и едва освещали Правителя и Артура. Люди еще горели. Они смотрели прямо на Артура, будто перед смертью им раскрылась истина: виноват не тот, кто помутился рассудком и выпил из мира магию, а тот, кто молча наблюдал за этим, даже не пытаясь ничего предпринять.

Несколько искр попали на Артура, но не оставили даже подпалин на его одежде. В черных глазах Правителя отражались красные всполохи и исчезали, поглощенные беспощадной силой.

— Довольно! — сказал Артур, когда в зале не осталось ни одного человека. Стало трудно дышать из-за дыма, с потолка начали сыпаться камни. Теперь рушился замок, пришло и его время. — Идем!

Он схватил Правителя за руку и потащил прочь темными пустыми коридорами, через безлюдные залы, в мертвой тишине. Умерли не только маги, но и все округ, а красные искры продолжали кружиться над головой. В глазах Правителя застыла ярость. Он был бессилен, беспомощен, он умирал, но отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь.

— Довольно! — повторил Артур, встряхнув его за плечи. Правитель вздрогнул, моргнул, огляделся и расхохотался — громко, истерично, так, что кровь стыла в жилах от звука его голоса.

— Я остался один, да? Наедине со своим мороком, ожившей мечтой. Я создал тебя, и ты умрешь только вместе со мной.

— Меня создала Нимуэ, — резко оборвал его Артур.

— Ты знаешь это, потому что знаю я. Я мечтал о твоем возвращении и, когда ты появился, я думал… мне казалось, что ты действительно... но ты — другой! Мой Артур никогда бы не допустил гибели Камелота, никогда! Скорее, он убил бы меня.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Я знаю. Я был готов, но ты лишь безучастно смотрел, как я убиваю твоих людей, обычных, ни в чем не повинных горожан, как рушу устои, как из-за меня умирает магия. Я пошатнул этот мир, и ты получился неправильный, и…

Внезапно он всхлипнул, а затем еще раз и еще… и заплакал навзрыд, уткнувшись носом Артуру в плечо. 

— Мерлин, — тихо, ласково позвал Артур и погладил его по голове. — Почему?

— Я устал, — глухо признался Мерлин. — От ожидания, от жизни без тебя. И я был зол на магию, на дракона, на саму судьбу. Мне казалось, ты уже никогда не вернешься, а потому мне стало все равно. Плевать на людей, на королевство, на мое предназначение. И я создал тебя, но ты получился не ты, а лишь мое отражение… Знаешь, я, кажется, готов умереть.

— Ты? Не верю. Ты всегда был самой жизнью, Мерлин.

— А без тебя я сама смерть и безысходность.

— Неправда.

Артур крепче прижал его к себе и зарылся носом в волосы на виске. Они пахли дымом и потом, а еще — Мерлином. Артур вспомнил первые дни, когда только появился в этом Камелоте. Как увидел его, Правителя — назвать его по имени Артур так и не смог. Правитель кинул его в темницу, но не выдержал долго и пришел к нему в первую же ночь. Тогда он был очень жесток. Бил, кричал, мучил магией, думал, что перед ним враг, а потом, не удержавшись, взял прямо на каменном полу. Артур был унижен, избит, предан другом, ничего не понимал и еще не все помнил, а Мерлин терзал и терзал его тело, все больше и больше очерняя свою душу. 

Именно тогда это и началось — магия и мир начали умирать. 

Когда Мерлин грубо, жестко, торопливо взял его, к нему потянулась первая золотая нить. Артур увидел ее, но не понял, что это такое. Лишь потом, несколько дней спустя, он осознал. А потом Мерлин выпустил его из темницы, сделал начальником стражи и старался всегда держать при себе. И чем ближе Артур был к Мерлину, тем хуже становилось миру.

Но мир вместе с Мерлином и Артуром должен был умереть, так было нужно — Артур знал это, словно кто-то мудрый нашептывал ему на ухо снова и снова.

— Идем. 

Артур взял Мерлина за руку и повел в первую попавшуюся комнату. Замок вокруг продолжал рушиться, потолок крошился, но ни один камень не долетал до земли.

Артур усадил Мерлина на кровать и сел рядом, обнял, а затем лег вместе с ним. Крепко прижал к себе, гладил по волосам и спине, смотрел в темное черное небо без звезд и облаков, такое же, как глаза Мерлина. Шептал глупости в оттопыренное ухо, грел замерзшие руки в своих ладонях, целовал соленые от слез щеки. И не давал Мерлину вырваться. 

Очень скоро мир сократился до их кровати, а Мерлин стал дышать хрипло, тяжело. Его распирало от магии, она рвалась наружу, но Артур сдерживал ее, обнимая худые плечи и признаваясь в том, о чем никогда не говорил.

— Я люблю тебя, — шептал Артур. — Люблю...

Мерлин открыл глаза, посмотрел серьезно, в упор, облизнул губы и улыбнулся. 

— Я знаю, — беззвучно сказал он.

— И? — подначил его Артур.

— Ты же знаешь. Я всегда тебя любил.

— Нет, поначалу ты меня ненавидел.

— Никогда.

Мерлин улыбнулся из последних сил, потянулся к губам Артура, и едва коснулся их, как мира не стало. Ничего не стало.

А затем последовал взрыв, ослепительный, мощный, который некому было увидеть. Но он положил начало новому, совсем другому миру…

Яркая вспышка. Артур вскинулся, ударился макушкой о второй ярус кровати, выругался и открыл глаза. Его комната в общежитии: обычный бардак, грязная посуда на столе да пара носков у кровати. Сверху свисает голая пятка соседа — тот всегда так смешно спит, как еще не падает со своей верхотуры. Сумка с книгами и конспектами валяется у окна, ноутбук печально мигает индикатором заряда батареи — та почти на нуле. Телефон сигналит о нескольких новых сообщениях. Часы на столике укоризненно сменяют буквы «АМ» на «РМ».

Артур помотал головой, прогоняя морок. На лекции он безнадежно опоздал — плевать, не впервой! А вот сны, от которых сердце никак не может прийти в норму, ему снились нечасто, да вообще никогда не снились! И стойкое ощущение, будто он только что умер, никак не желало уходить.

Ему нужно было поговорить хоть с кем-то.

— Эй! — он дернул за голую ногу, пощекотал пятку, за что едва не получил в лоб. — В самом деле, хватит спать!

— Отстань! — послышалось из вороха одеял.

— Ну уж нет, ты не будешь дрыхнуть, раз уж я проснулся!

Артур решительно сдернул с соседа одеяло и завопил:  
— Проснись и пой!

На него уставились злые, удивленные, заспанные синие глаза, а в голову полетела подушка. Артур рассмеялся, поймал ее на лету и кинул в ответ. Попал в лоб и почти пожалел об этом: глаз теперь совсем не было видно. А они сейчас, очевидно, могли запросто поднять ему настроение. Что за чертовщина с ним творилась?

— Ты что творишь, а? — сердито вторили ему из-за подушки, а затем, помимо ярких синих глаз, появилась ослепительная улыбка. 

Артур уставился на своего соседа. На своего угрюмого придурка-соседа, который ему и двух слов не сказал за все время совместного проживания; который казался ходячей мумией, отмороженной тенью; которого, однако, иногда было удобно трахать; который… Который теперь искрился жизнью.

— Артур? — Мерлин притворно нахмурился и одернул задравшуюся футболку, поправил штаны, взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Мерлин? — в свою очередь спросил Артур, с удовольствием смакуя это имя на языке.

— Прекрасно! А я уж думал, ты так и не запомнил, как меня зовут.

— Твое имя написано у нас на двери, я успел выучить.

— Придурок!

Мерлин неуклюже спустился вниз — Артур в любой момент был готов поймать его, но тот все же справился без происшествий — и огляделся, задержав взгляд на пустой кружке из-под чая и крошках на столе.

— Я накормлю тебя завтраком, если ты приведешь себя в порядок. Не хочу ходить по кампусу с чучелом.

— Кто бы говорил! — фыркнул Мерлин и гордо удалился в ванную.

Артур глянул на себя в зеркало. В ответ на него уставился взъерошенный, ошалелый, выспавшийся, к слову, он сам. И непохоже, что совсем недавно он умер вместе с… кем-то. Возможно, с Мерлином, потому что рядом больше никого не было. И потому что Мерлин вдруг стал другим, а Артур… Артур стал чувствовать. К нему стал чувствовать слишком много. И об этом стоило поговорить. Может, Мерлин объяснит хотя бы то, почему последние несколько месяцев больше напоминал унылую тень, а теперь вдруг стал человеком.

Все это казалось безумием, пахло поехавшей крышей у самого Артура. Всего один сон, а в итоге он словно прожил целую жизнь с прошлого вечера. И пережил конец света, кажется. Хотя нет, не пережил, умер вместе с миром, а сегодня утром в его кровати проснулся кто-то другой.

Мерлин вылез из ванной через полчаса и только после того, как Артур начал колотить в дверь ногами. Странно взглянул на него и молча уселся на стул, придерживая на бедрах полотенце. Артур сглотнул, сам влетел в ванную и быстро захлопнул за собой дверь.

Он справился за десять минут. А когда вышел, Мерлин уже облачился в свободные джинсы, чудом державшиеся на бедрах, и синюю футболку с забавным принтом, а теперь завязывал шнурки на кроссовках.

— Ты же не шутил насчет завтрака? Я на мели.

— Не шутил. 

Артур, не стесняясь, скинул полотенце и выудил из шкафа белье, джинсы и более-менее немятую красную футболку. Вслед за которой на пол вывалилась вся куча одежды с полки. Мерлин громко фыркнул, Артур посоветовал ему заткнуться и неторопливо оделся. Он знал, что Мерлин за ним наблюдает, спиной чувствовал пристальный, жадный взгляд, но виду не подал. Сейчас им нужно поговорить, а потом… будет видно.

Они расположились за столиком, очень кстати спрятавшимся в углу ближайшей кофейни. Артур заказал себе омлет, Мерлин выбрал тосты с джемом, единогласно они предпочли кофе чаю и в молчании позавтракали. Мерлин при этом ерзал на своем стуле, словно не мог усидеть на месте, ронял хлеб и умудрился измазаться джемом. В конце концов Артур не выдержал.

— Мерлин… — начал было он.

— Ты помнишь, да? — тут же перебил его тот. — Ты ведь тоже был там, и ты, Артур… — Мерлин сглотнул и сжал руки в кулаки. — Артур, что ты помнишь?

— Ты о…

— Да, я о том, что тебе... снилось. Снилось ведь, да? Иначе…

— Допустим, снилось. Я помню плохо, но там точно был ты. И ты не был похож ни на себя прежнего, ни на того, какой ты сейчас. Кстати, почему ты…

Мерлин вдруг покраснел и уставился в свою кружку, где еще осталась гора сливок. Сладкоежка чертов!

— Я… Артур, — он облизнул губы, — давай потом, хорошо? Сначала скажи, что ты помнишь.

— Я же сказал: мало. Я знаю только, что там я умер, все умерло, а затем я проснулся здесь. А ты был рядом, постоянно, и, одновременно, — далеко. Мне не хватало тебя все время. Черт! — Артур рассмеялся и запустил руки в волосы. — Я свихнулся, да? Мне раньше снилась всякая чушь, которую я забывал сразу после пробуждения, а тут…

— А тут были красные искры и безысходность, правда? 

— Да, откуда ты?..

— Не спрашивай, — Мерлин подцепил сливки длинной ложкой и отправил в рот. Артур завороженно смотрел, как он слизывает языком белую горку. — Ты знаешь, что все было по-настоящему, и я это знаю, но что-то из того сна мы забыли. Но я знаю, как вспомнить.

— И как же?

— Что ты думаешь о небольшой поездке в горы? — невинно улыбнулся Мерлин.

Артур вытаращил на него глаза и рассмеялся. Почему бы и не продолжить этот день в горах, все равно менее сумасшедшим он от этого не станет. И придется сесть за руль, ведь у Мерлина нет прав.

— Сначала ты расскажешь, что с тобой произошло — ты буквально ожил, честное слово!

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Я ведь все хотел нормально поговорить с тобой, подружиться думал, а ты смотрел на меня, как на пустое место, вообще не замечал, даже когда трахал.

— Я не… ты даже не пытался!

— Возможно, я молчал, правда, но… Говорить не получалось. Мне было все равно, я думал, что ты мог бы стать мне другом, но сама мысль, чтобы просто открыть рот в твоем присутствии, была мне противна. Я не ненавидел тебя, мне просто было плевать. Я хотел узнать тебя и, в то же время, старался держаться подальше, в каком-то смысле. А сегодня утром все барьеры рухнули. Как видишь, я и сам не понимаю, что произошло.

— Чертовщина какая-то.

— Именно! — Мерлин отсалютовал ложкой и положил ее на блюдце, показывая, что завтрак окончен.

Артур уже давно доел свой омлет и выпил кофе, а потому с готовностью поднялся и кивнул официанту, чтобы тот принес счет.

До машины пришлось идти минут десять, и завелась она с третьей попытки, на что Мерлин презрительно хмыкнул, но, в конце концов, они довольно бодро помчались по трассе прочь от кампуса, от города, навстречу высоким серым скалам. Мерлин указывал дорогу, но Артур и сам прекрасно знал, где стоит свернуть и какое направление выбрать на развилке. Они почти не разговаривали, лишь напряженно всматривались вдаль и переглядывались, словно ища друг у друга поддержки.

Вскоре дорога закончилась, и остаток пути пришлось преодолевать пешком. Артур мысленно похвалил себя за удобную одежду и обувь, хотя иногда и казалось, что следовало бы прихватить скалолазное оборудование. Серые камни крошились под ногами, не видно было ни единого зеленого ростка между ними, иногда встречался только сухой мох, от прикосновения обращавшийся в пыль. Мерлин, громко пыхтя, плелся следом, иногда спотыкался, но и Артур оступался и один раз едва не свалился в глубокую расселину. Он удержался на краю лишь чудом, ведь Мерлин стоял слишком далеко и испуганно таращился на него, зачем-то вытянув вперед руку.

Они остановились около узкого прохода между скалами, ведущего в темноту. Артур порылся в карманах, извлек телефон и включил на нем фонарик; Мерлин за его спиной сделал то же самое. Идти пришлось друг за другом, иногда с трудом протискиваясь между скалами. Затем тропинка повела их вниз, и вдруг куда-то делись стены, а потолок вознесся вверх, в темноту. Артур шагал теперь плечом к плечу с Мерлином, иногда случайно касаясь его руки. Никто из них не знал, насколько огромна пещера, в которой они оказались, и долго ли им еще бродить под землей. И, главное, — зачем.

Похолодало. Артур поежился, а Мерлин и вовсе застучал зубами и обхватил себя свободной рукой. Они прошли мимо быстрого подземного ручья, вытекающего из озера и теряющегося в темноте, перелезли через завал, протиснулись в очередную щель и остановились. Артур удивленно огляделся. Ему больше не хотелось никуда идти, но он понятия не имел, где оказался. Мерлин рядом поднял камень и кинул его на пол. Гулкий стук и эхо, отразившееся от стен, дали понять, что пещера, в которой они очутились, поистине огромна.

— И что теперь? — нервно спросил Мерлин, усаживаясь на большой валун.

У Артура тоже устали ноги, но он решил еще немного прогуляться.

— Не знаю. 

Он прошел немного вперед, когда свет фонаря выловил скопление камней в центре пещеры. Артур направился к ним и оглядел странную вытянутую композицию, больше похожую на исполинское тело какого-то ящера, нашедшего свой последний приют.

— Это же дракон! — выдохнул Мерлин. — Настоящий!

— Мертвый дракон, — добавил Артур.

Морщинистая морда, на которой были одновременно написаны усталость и облегчение, лежала прямо перед ним. Легко было представить, что на самом деле она принадлежала когда-то самому настоящему дракону. На спине которого пиками высились гребни, по бокам были сложены крылья, а где-то в темноте терялся длинный хвост. Красиво и невыносимо грустно. Такие существа не должны умирать, они вечны, как цикл природы, они — оплот магии, давно забытой людьми современного мира.

Артур обошел тело ящера несколько раз. Затем огляделся, стараясь оценить размеры пещеры, и вдруг что-то заметил. Тускло, едва заметно мерцал свет в дальнем конце зала. Темнота там была не такая густая, она словно расступалась, обозначая некий продолговатый предмет.

Еще не дойдя до места, Артур понял, что это было яйцо. Просто большое яйцо, но настоящее, не каменное, и именно оно отчаянно призывало его в эту пещеру. В два прыжка оказавшись рядом, Артур коснулся ладонью скорлупы и, вскрикнув, отдернул руку. Оно было теплое! Точнее, не такое холодное, как камни вокруг. Артур попытался поднять его, но едва сумел оторвать от земли. Нужно было чаще ходить в тренажерный зал.

— Знаешь, если бы ноги сами не привели меня сюда, я бы подумал, что ты меня разыгрываешь, — сказал Мерлин. 

Артур не заметил, как тот оказался рядом, — он и вовсе про него забыл.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел подобное?

— Ну, однажды я держал в руках яйцо страуса. Оно было меньше. И его не прятали глубоко под землей, где его никто не смог бы найти.

— Оно живое! — Артур схватил Мерлина за руку и заставил дотронуться до скорлупы. — Чувствуешь?

Мерлин сначала нахмурился, затем попытался отдернуть руку, но не вышло — она словно приклеилась к скорлупе, а потом… Потом вспыхнул ослепительный свет, исходящий, без сомнений, от самого Мерлина, и волна силы, неведомой энергии потекла от хрупкого человеческого тела к нерожденному еще мифическому существу… Это длилось долго, маленькую вечность, уместившуюся в несколько вдохов, а затем закончилось так же внезапно, как началось.

— Круто! — выдал Мерлин, когда сияние угасло, и начал оседать на пол. 

Артур подхватил его, поразившись, какой он стал легкий, почти невесомый, и крепко прижал к себе.

— Я здесь, — сказал он Мерлину, — я рядом. И никогда не отпущу тебя.

— А я — тебя, — всхлипнул Мерлин.

Артур крепче обнял его, погладил по волосам, закрыл глаза… А когда открыл их вновь, то память вернулась к нему.

— Мерлин? — позвал он, слегка встряхнув свою ношу.

— М? — тот сонно сощурился и блаженно протянул: — Артууур.

Мерлин походил на пьяного, вряд ли осознавал даже половину того, что с ним происходило. Темнота не давала Артуру разглядеть его как следует, убедиться, что все в порядке. Его память услужливо подкидывала картины из последнего сна — как они с Мерлином исчезали вместе со всем миром, как Мерлин уничтожал его только потому, что отчаялся и устал жить, а потом просто не поверил, что свершилось чудо и к нему вернулся тот, кого он так долго ждал. Такому могущественному существу нельзя хандрить — это чревато для всего мира, как оказалось.

— Ты идиот, — ласково сказал Артур, убирая челку со лба Мерлина. Волосы оказались мокрыми: пропитались потом. У Мерлина был сильный жар, его начало трясти. 

Артур поднялся, подхватил его на руки и поспешил к выходу. На этот раз он шел другими пещерами, получилось дольше, зато нигде не пришлось протискиваться, и даже с Мерлином на руках он легко петлял каменными коридорами. Выйдя на свет, он зажмурился и подставил лицо свежему ветру. Кожу приятно холодило, казалось, будто чьи-то ласковые руки гладят его по щеке. На этот раз мир приносил ему свою благодарность.

Мерлин в его руках все еще был бледен, но дышал легко. Жар спал, но теперь его кожа казалась такой же холодной, как камень. Артур постарался согреть его теплом своего тела и потащил к машине, где можно было включить печку и отыскать аптечку, которая, впрочем, вряд ли сейчас смогла бы помочь.

В машине Мерлин уснул и проспал всю дорогу обратно. У кампуса он открыл глаза и мог сойти за пьяного, когда Артур вел его в их комнату. Он сгрузил Мерлина на свою кровать, раздел и заставил залезть под одеяло. Затем вскипятил чайник, налил две кружки и подождал, пока заварятся пакетики. Мерлин к этому времени уже осмысленно наблюдал за ним, натянув одеяло до самого носа.

— Если ты не объяснишь мне, что происходит, я отвезу тебя обратно в пещеры и оставлю там, — пригрозил Артур, протягивая Мерлину кружку.

— Ничего особенного, — буркнул тот.

— Так ли? Я помню многое из того, что со мной не могло произойти, однако точно происходило. Начиная с жизни в Камелоте, — да, Мерлин, в Камелоте! — и заканчивая посильной помощью в небольшом апокалипсисе. Это был настоящий конец мира, но я почему-то жив, как и ты.

Мерлин отхлебнул чай, обжег язык, скривился и пожал плечами.

— Я был прав, ты — морок, а потому не смог умереть по-настоящему.

— Но…

— Ты был у меня в голове, Артур. Точнее, в том месте, которое я создал для себя, чтобы убежать от реальности. И тот Мерлин был безнадежен, он даже не узнал тебя, когда ты пришел на помощь, — Мерлин отвернулся и сделал еще глоток. — Я не узнал тебя здесь, когда ты появился в моей жизни, и не поверил в тебя там. А ты… ты был рядом. И я не справился, не смог… Я чуть не убил целый мир! 

— Ты чуть не убил себя самого.

— Если бы это было возможно! — фыркнул Мерлин. — Поверь, я пытался. Вот, даже сошел с ума. Оставил здесь свою оболочку, а душу запер где-то глубоко...

— Получается, твоя душа умерла?

— Нет, — Мерлин кисло улыбнулся. — Умерло мое безумие, всего лишь. Ну и, кажется, что-то произошло с магией.

— Они ушла в яйцо?

Артур поставил пустую кружку на стол. Чай не успокоил, но согрел, а теперь некуда было девать руки. Мерлин казался ему одновременно знакомым и чужим. Слишком много лет проведя в ожидании и одиночестве, он изменился.

— Оу! — Мерлин вытаращил глаза и кивнул. — Точно! Умер последний дракон, и высвободилось слишком много магии. Конечно, я это почувствовал, думал, что это ты возродился, а когда понял, что это не так, то потерял голову и начал потихоньку высасывать энергию из мира.

— И что теперь…

— Теперь родится еще один дракон, и равновесие в мире восстановится. Не знаю, отразится ли это на людях или должно пройти еще несколько сотен лет, но что-то поменяется точно.

— Ты — такое могущественное существо?

— Дракон — могущественное существо! А я — просто псих, не ведавший, что делал. Я человек, Артур.

— Мерлин…

Артур отобрал у него кружку и пересел на кровать. Мерлин снова скрылся под одеялом, но Артур нашел его руку и крепко сжал. А затем лег рядом, через одеяло прижимая Мерлина к себе. Рано было думать о чем-то другом, сначала нужно поспать и почувствовать себя нормальными людьми. Не некими мифическими Королем и Магом, а просто студентами, в жизни которых за один день столько всего произошло.

— Кстати, ты знаешь, что проспал почти неделю, но на это никто не обратил внимания? — глухо спросил Мерлин из-под одеяла.

— Надеюсь, и не обратит. Представляешь, сколько меня ждет отработок?

— Не всегда же тебе быть лучшим! Вот я исправно ходил на пары, вечером тыкал в тебя пальцем, убеждался, что ты жив, и не беспокоился по этому поводу. Разве что, когда ты начал исчезать, сунул тебе в руку свой носовой платок. Правда, я был идеальным бойфрендом?

— Ты был идиотом!

— Как обычно!

— И остался им. А теперь спи, Мерлин, поговорим утром.

— Угу.

Мерлин засопел через несколько минут, Артуру же понадобился час, чтобы провалиться в сон. Он боялся снова оказаться в Камелоте, где Мерлин холоден и озлоблен, боялся снова увидеть конец мира. Но на этот раз ему приснилась какая-то милая чепуха.

А проснулся он от возбуждения. Над ним нависал Мерлин и с самым сосредоточенным видом старался насадиться задницей на его член. Пыхтел, ерзал, бесцеремонно упирался ладонью ему в грудь, но упорно опускался все ниже и ниже. Артур шумно выдохнул, а Мерлин, наконец, обратил на него внимание.

— Я несколько переоценил свои силы, — выдохнул он. — Сколько у нас ничего не было? Месяц?

— Три недели, — подсчитал Артур и тут же ободряюще улыбнулся. — Но я в тебя верю!

— Болван!

Мерлин наконец опустился до конца и зажмурился, привыкая. Артур огладил его бедра, ягодицы, сомкнул пальцы на его члене и сделал несколько резких движений.

— Ох! — Мерлин инстинктивно подался вперед, затем вверх и взял неторопливый темп. Артур во все глаза смотрел на него, запоминая их по-настоящему «первый раз». Раньше было либо жестко и уныло: Мерлин изображал бревно, а Артур чувствовал себя так, будто занимается на очередном тренажере; либо тоже жестко, но зло: в умирающем мире Мерлин трахал Артура, полностью уверенный, что развлекается со своим наваждением.

Теперь же все происходило по-настоящему. Никаких недомолвок и тайн, никаких заблуждений и морока. Только два человека, нуждающиеся друг в друге, два тела, соединенные желанием. На груди Мерлина блестели капельки пота, руки Артура скользили по его коже. Иногда Мерлин наклонялся, и их губы соединялись, менялся угол проникновения, вызывая новые волны чистейшего удовольствия. 

Вспышка оргазма напомнила Артуру о рождении новой Вселенной, нового мира, в котором у него будет Мерлин со всеми его переживаниями, мыслями, потрохами, магией и страшными мирами в голове. Впрочем, тот мир умер, тот Мерлин больше не существовал, он переродился, снова став самим собой. Его сила — руками Артура — помогла выжить маленькому дракончику и вернула миру магию. 

Драконья магия не может жить в человеке, ее пристанище — ящер, а затем горы и весь мир. Когда дракон в силе, когда он не один на свете — люди тоже владеют магией. Когда же дракон слаб или еще слишком мал — ее едва хватает лишь на удержание мира на краю. Об этом не знал Утер Пендрагон, об этом не знал даже Мерлин, но Артур, чье биение сердца вдохнуло жизнь в камень и обратило его в драконье яйцо, оказался посвящен в эту тайну. Впрочем, он надежно забыл ее, едва сумев восстановить дыхание. 

Мерлин улегся рядом, обвил его шею руками и прижался всем телом. Худым, тонким, снова — почти мальчишеским. Артур уже привык к другому: к сильному мужскому торсу, жилистым рукам со вздувшимися венами, четко обозначенным под кожей мышцам, к широкому развороту плеч, к точеной красивой мужественной фигуре. Впрочем, Мерлин еще станет таким с годами. А пока он и есть — мальчишка, второкурсник, студент с ветром в голове и шилом в штанах. Его парень — с солнечными улыбками и искрящимися жизнью глазами.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — поглаживая его по спине, спросил Артур.

— А что? — Мерлин извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Будем ходить на пары, к лету сдадим экзамены, в перерывах продолжим зависать с друзьями. А, ну и трахаться. Часто, много, даже если смертельно устанем. В общем, будем жить обычной студенческой жизнью.

— И все? Так просто?

— Пока да. А что произойдет потом — не наша сегодняшняя забота.

Мерлин улыбнулся ему в плечо, и Артур поцеловал его в макушку. Такой сценарий его полностью устраивал.

А где-то в скалах, в полной темноте, в огромной пещере появилась первая трещина на прочной скорлупе. Со временем она стала больше, раздвоилась, паутинкой разбежалась по сторонам. И вот уже скорлупа не могла удерживать в себе жизнь, рвущуюся наружу.

Из яйца выбрался маленький дракон. Встрепенулся, расправил крылья, обдал пламенем ближайший камень и неуклюже пошел в центр пещеры. Около головы мертвого ящера он остановился, лег на землю, свернувшись в клубок, и приник лбом к холодному мертвому камню. 

С древних времен драконы умели разговаривать со скалами, слушать их шепот и впитывать мудрость веков. Лучшая пища для драконов — знания, особенно, в первые десятилетия жизни. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем новорожденный дракон покинет свою пещеру — к тому времени он заметно вырастет, окрепнет и однажды разрушит скалы, взмоет высоко в небеса, впервые видя солнце, растения и людей, воду и яркие звезды. 

И тогда магия вернется к людям, как в славные древние времена. И Камелот, затерянный в веках, вновь появится на карте мира и обретет своего Короля.

[ ](https://i.yapx.ru/JQd2.jpg)


End file.
